


nie masz dokąd uciec

by pridek-pl (pridek)



Series: esperzy też mogą być wiedźminami. tylko im pozwól i znajdź miejsce. [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Witcher, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek-pl
Summary: Czasami zaufanie nie jest potrzebne do szczęścia.





	nie masz dokąd uciec

**Author's Note:**

> mam w życiu swoim kilka otp o których nie mówię i do których nic nie tworzę, no ale twau. TWAU daje cudowną szansę na odkupienie za grzechy.  
> i w ogóle jest prawie druga w nocy i nie wiem ile czasu to pisałem, chyba godzinę, ale musiałem tm.

Zaufanie w systemie wartości Toichiro było czymś kompletnie nieistniejącym. To nie było tak, że Suzuki nikomu nie ufał, nie. Suzuki _nie musiał_  nikomu ufać. Jego pozycja lidera opierała się na tym, że był silny i miał poklask u swoich podwładnych, więc jeśli ktoś jednak zdecydował się go zdradzić, to rzesze Szponów i Wiewiórek poradziliby sobie ze zdrajcą bez najmniejszego problemu. Dlatego gdy ktoś nowy dołączał do ich szeregów, Toichiro nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym, aby go sprawdzać. Co prawda nie dopuszczał pierwszego-lepszego typa na szczyty hierarchii i nie zdradzał mu tajemnic, których nikt pierwszy-lepszy nie powinien znać, ale to podejście bardziej opierało się na pragmatyzmie niż na braku zaufania.

Nie ufał więc. Wiedział jednak, że gdy przyjdzie stosowna pora, jego ludzie się od niego odwrócą. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu i w jakich okolicznościach miałoby to nastąpić, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Szponi tworzyli tak silną jednostkę, że nawet i rój meteorytów nie przeszkadzałby w jej sprawnym funkcjonowaniu. Mimo wszystko Toichiro brał wszystkie opcje pod uwagę i był na wszystko, dosłownie wszystko przygotowany.

Prawie wszystko, wszakże wyjątek potwierdza regułę. Bo o ile dotąd był dość dobrze zaznajomiony z widokiem Josepha patrzącego na niego z góry, gdy obaj zajmowali wygodne miejsce na łóżku w kwaterze Suzukiego, tak podobna sytuacja w innym kontekście była dla niego czymś nowym; czymś, czego Toichiro nigdy wcześniej nie rozważył — a więc nie rozważył tego, że Joseph pokona go w walce.

Toichiro obojętnym wzrokiem zerknął na ostrze miecza dźgające go w pierś i podążył spojrzeniem w górę stali aż do rękojeści.

— Kto by pomyślał — mruknął obojętnie. — Powiedziałbym coś na zasadzie "przecież jeszcze wczoraj się kochaliśmy", ale wątpię, żeby to zrobiło na tobie jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

Joseph przechylił głowę i wolną ręką sięgnął za kubrak — do kieszeni, gdzie zwykle trzymał fajkę. Zamiast jednak wyciągnąć ją na światło dzienne zmarszczył brwi i rzucił okiem na okolicę. Widocznie zgubił swój skarb podczas walki.

— Ja bym powiedział z kolei, że nawet ci nie jest przykro — odparł. — Ale przecież wy nie macie uczuć. 

— Tylko by przeszkadzały. To co teraz zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? — Toichiro pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. Nie pozwolił sobie za to poruszyć się pod sztychem wbijającym się w jego zbroję. Zacisnął i rozprostował palce zastanawiając się, czy był sens użycia Znaków. Nie, nie było — jak zadecydował po chwili Suzuki. Minegishi i Serizawa byli już niedaleko, słyszał ich ciche, pośpieszne kroki, dudniące rytmicznie o ziemię. Joseph zapewnego tego nawet nie zauważył. Był w końcu tylko marnym człowiekiem... Który jakimś cudem pokonał w walce Toichiro. Zastanawiające.

— Nie — odparł Joseph. — Zabicie cię nie przyniesie nikomu żadnych korzyści. — Przesunął ostrze miecza nieco w bok i nawinął na sztych łańcuszek z wiedźmińskiego medalionu. — Pójdziesz ze mną. Mamy kilka kwestii do obgadania.

— Och. No cóż...

Nim Toichiro zdążył powiedzieć więcej Aard gruchnął spomiędzy drzew i posłał Josepha o kilkanaście dobrych kroków w tył.

— Dowódco! — zawiadomił o swojej obecności Serizawa. — Wszystko w porządku?

Toichiro nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. Wstał, otrzepał się i zerknął beznamiętnie na Minegishiego, który akurat dawał Josephowi mało delikatne świadectwo nieprzychylnego nastawienia Szponów do zdrajców.

— Zróbcie sobie z nim co chcecie — powiedział Toichiro odwracając się na pięcie w kierunku głównej kwatery Szponów. Zatrzymał się, gdy jego stopa trafiła na fajkę Josepha zgubioną kilka minut wcześniej. Podniósł ją, obejrzał, odpalił. I zaczął iść dalej, zostawiając za plecami... zdrajcę? Kolejna zastanawiająca rzecz. Czy można nazwać zdrajcą kogoś, kto w sumie nigdy nie pławił się w luksusie jakim było zaufanie Toichiro?

Raczej nie, ale Suzuki nie miał teraz ani głowy, ani ochoty, aby szukać słowa lepiej opisującego Josepha. Miał teraz trochę inne problemy do rozwiązania.

  
  
  



End file.
